Eureka Christmas
by Jimmy 144
Summary: Tess gets a bomb threat letter. The targets are Eureka and GD. Gen Mansfield gets a special team to help take care of the threat. Jack is getting ready for Tess to go to her next job and Zoe off to school. Chapter 2 the doves.
1. Chapter 1

Eureka Christmas

A little new to the Eureka world. Had been trying a couple stories for Chuck. I don't own Chuck or Eureka.

Guys, I know Kung Fu

-Charles Bartowski

**Chapter 1**

Setting for Eureka is before the last scene with letter from Tess in episode 43. Jack and Tess just realized how much they meant to each other. Tess is still in charge of General Dynamics. Allison had her baby and is still on maternity leave. Henry is still working to understand the data from the download of Kim's data storage clone. Zoe is getting ready for college. Jo and Zane are trying to improve their relationship. Oh, the other SARAH. SARAH (Self Actuated Residential Automated Habitat) is the computer system in Jack's bunker. It is a bunker made from a bomb shelter with blast doors. But the inside is nicely decorated. It talks constantly.

Setting for Chuck is mid December post season 2. Chuck does have the Intersect 2.0. The first Intersect was the sum total of all the nations intelligence encoded in images and downloaded into Chuck's brain. Over the course of two years, Chuck performed some heroic acts with the assistance of the Intersect's information, Agent Sarah Walker from the CIA and Colonel John Casey from the NSA. Six months ago Chuck had been able through his father's intervention to get the Intersect out. But within a week Chuck was put in a situation where he felt that it was his duty to download the new Intersect 2.0. This Intersect provided the intelligence information and combat information necessary for a successful spy in the field. For a cover during the first two year's Sarah was Chuck's girl friend. They are still not quite together as real boyfriend and girlfriend. Casey is well Casey. He grunts and growls a lot, but considers Sarah the best partner he's ever had. Ellie, Chuck's sister, and Devon are happily married thinking of the next step but waiting for Chuck to move out.

Other parts of the shows will be explained as they come up.

**General Dynamics**

Tess handed Jack the letter.

'_General Dynamics_

_Fulcrum will exact its revenge. Unless you want everyone dead, you must clear the town by Christmas Eve. The town and General Dynamics will be blown up._

_DMO'_

Tess said, I found the letter was on my desk here at GD. There was an envelope addressed to me. But there was no postage and no indication that it had come through the mail. The only way the letter could have been placed on the desk is by an employee.

"There are no recordings of events at the Director's office. So, Fargo is running a data retrieval of the employees that were in GD the last time I was in my office to the time I came back.

"I have you full authorization to Section 5. I need you a supervise the accounting of all our explosive materials for at least the past six months."

"I'll get right on it." Jack looked at Tess and moved closer. "You doing all right?"

"Oh yeah, Allison said this was kind of typical." Tess answered.

"We still on tonight?" Jack asked.

"Of course. We may have to get this fixed first." She acknowledged.

They met back at Tess' office at Noon. General Mansfield was on the terminal. "In ten days we have we have a major weapons demonstration. All of the equipment and people are needed at GD and Eureka. That has to go through. Then if you don't find the bomb, we will evacuate.

"I have requested help from the Director National Intelligence on this. You'll be getting three people to help you. Sarah Walker, John Casey and Charles Bartowski. They are the tops in the field for tracking down Fulcrum."

Jack asked, "Could you have them come to the Sheriff's office?" Jack had another problem. Someone was stealing secrets from the Hydroponics lab, of all places, and everyone in GD had access to that lab.

"We will arrange that. Their arrival time be forwarded to you both. Thank you." The screen went blank.

**Sheriff's Office, Eureka**

Jack and Jo were waiting in the Sheriff's office. Jo had her feet up on the desk looking through a new copy of G&A.

Three people entered. Two tall males. The tallest had dark short cut hair and the next almost black curly hair. The woman was striking. She had blond hair and hazel to blue eyes.

Jack got up and walked over to meet them. "Welcome to Eureka. I am the sheriff. Jack Carter." He started shaking their hands. "And this is Deputy Jo Lupo."

"Sarah Walker, good evening." Sarah shook the hands of both.

"Hi, Chuck Bartowski," and Chuck shook their hands.

"Casey," he grunted. The sheriff shook his hand.

Jo got up and made the rounds, "Thank you for coming."

Sarah asked, "Sheriff can you, no wait, unless the bomb is going to blow up before tomorrow morning?" She saw them shrug their shoulders. "Okay then, how about you tell us where the hotel is? And then we will meet you in the morning?"

"That sounds like a very good idea. Actually, it is not a hotel. We have you booked in a bed and breakfast not too far from here. If you follow me in my car, I'll show you where it is. Tomorrow, we can meet at the restaurant Café Diem. It is just down the street. We will pass it on the way."

Sarah looked at the others, "Okay, that will be fine."

"Jo thanks for waiting. See you in the morning." Jack grabbed his jacket.

Jo noticed that Chuck had an unfocused look when he was watching Jack get the jacket.

Chuck held up his hand, "Ah why were we to meet you here first, what is it that we need to know before we start this? Let's see, besides the bomb threat, you have been having some other problems. Maybe missing classified files at GD, or maybe equipment? And do you still have a tachyon accelerator?" Chuck now understood what GD was all about and a little more about why they were called.

Carter looked at Chuck, "Who are you guys? We really were not told much but your names."

Sarah pulled her badge, "Agent Sarah Walker, CIA."

"Colonel John Casey, NSA, we are here at the request of General Beckman, from another request of General Mansfield." Casey was holding his badge.

"And I am a little more complicated, but we'll explain that tomorrow at GD. Is there something we need to know before we go to GD?" Chuck was in front of Sheriff Carter wanting for a response.

Carter said, "You are right. It is more than the bomb threat. But there are very few individuals who know. GD is having a problem keeping its secrets. Fortunately they are not the Section 5 military secrets, but someone is taking stuff from one of the labs."

Jo interrupted, "Colonel Casey. Sir, what do you know about something called Fulcrum?"

Casey grunted, "They are a rogue spy organization."

"We have been breaking up their organization over the past couple years. I would image that is why we were called." Sarah acknowledged.

"So anything else before we get to GD?" Chuck asked.

Carter looked at Chuck, "Well, when we show you around at GD tomorrow, we will not be able to talk about it. We don't know who is responsible. Most of GD could have access to the hydroponics lab. We will be able to show you the lab. But we will not be able to say anything about the problem while we are there."

"Ah, why would anyone want to steal secrets from a hydroponics lab?" Casey asked.

Chuck answered, "How about crop improvements, like for opium?"

Casey grunted. Carter and Lupo finally got why this would matter with an "Oh," from both.

Chuck nodded to Sarah, who said, "Okay, let's meet tomorrow morning. Sheriff, we will follow you."

When they went outside snow had started falling. Chuck thought the drive over was fun. By the time they got to their destination so did Sarah. Each house had Christmas decorations. Some had lights trimming every corner of their house. Others had Santa displays in front or on the roof.

**Bed and Breakfast Eureka**

Carter waved when they got to the bed and breakfast. He proceeded on to his place. Sarah and Casey pulled in the parking lot for the house. The house was a rather large place. It too had Christmas lights trimming the edges of the house. Formerly owned and run by Beverley Barlowe, the business was now run by GD for their guests.

Chuck went around and got their luggage. Sarah got the smaller carrying case and a special case with their laptops and secure communications. Casey got out of a rental Jeep Grand Cherokee. He went around to the back of the Jeep and got out his two hard case suitcases and backpack. They walked into the lobby.

Julia Golden met them in the lobby, "Hi, welcome to Eureka. Please sign here and I'll get you your keys."

While Sarah was signing, Chuck asked, "Is everyone decorating their house for Christmas?"

Julia looked outside and could see the lights down the street. "Oh yeah, it's our holiday decoration show contest. Everyone pulls out the best lighting or imagery shows they can. There are at least two displays with the new holograms. One is just past here another block and the other is over at the Sheriff's. Joe and Lucas did that one as a present before she went off to school."

Chuck was trying his best to find out what was happening, "Who is Zoe?"

"Oh, she is Sheriff Carter's daughter and Lucas is her, well boy friend. Although, I know they want to be more. They are both going off to school next semester. Joe got undergrad pre-med at Harvard and Lucas is going to MIT. So they got together and decided to make a hologram for Sheriff Carter as a Christmas present. I must say I do like it. It does seem better than these new lights everywhere."

Chuck continued, "So what do you do?"

"Oh, I work at GD. I just do this to help out. I don't have a place yet. So I am living here temporarily." She got the keys out and gave them the keys. She was watching what was happening and noticed that Chuck had brought Sarah's bag in the lobby. She gave Chuck the corner room which was the larger room and it had a door to the adjoining room. In this case, that room was going to be Sarah's.

"Here are your keys. Do you want breakfast in the morning?"

Sarah spoke up, "Well we are supposed to meet Sheriff Carter at Café Diem. Does he have breakfast there or what do you recommend?"

"Oh well, most everyone goes to the Café if they don't eat at home. Since you are our only guests right now, it's really your choice."

Sarah quickly decided, "Then let's go out to eat tomorrow. You can come with us and we'll treat."

"Oh, that's very nice of you. See you tomorrow. Let me know if you need anything. I am the operator too."

**Jack's Bunker **

"Sheriff Carter," SARAH said as Jack came in the door.

"Shh, everyone probably asleep." Jack held his fingers up to his month.

"That's not true, Sheriff Carter. Tess has been waiting for you for the past two hours. And Zoe is upstairs doing her home work."

"Glad to see you got finished with them. Do they look like they could do it?" Tess asked.

"Well if tallness counts, they'll find it tomorrow. Those guys must be six three to six four. And the girl was almost as tall as me." Jack said.

"What about the girl?" Tess said rubbing her hand against his chest.

"Ah, nothing. We'll meet them at Café Diem in the morning."

"Fine. Here's a nice glass that SARAH picked. It's actually very fine. Comes from the Hydroponics lab." Tess curled up beside Jack.

Jack said, "SARAH some soft Christmas please." Straight No Chaser's _'Carol of the Bells'_ was the first on the list.

_A/N There will be several chapters in this. They will be ported on the Chuck site. I will be posting the chapters rather rapidly. I hope to have them up every other day till Christmas. The counterpart to this Chapter is posted at the Chuck site. Oh, and I don't own Straight No Chaser, but the idea for this came from their two songs, "Twelve Days of Christmas" and "The Christmas Can-Can." _

_And Happy Thanksgiving. _

_Please review. It's the candy that keeps the Christmas Elves writing._


	2. Chapter 2

Eureka Christmas

Still waiting. And still don't own Chuck or Eureka for that matter.

A little knowledge is a dangerous thing.

So is a lot.

-Albert Einstein

**Chapter 2—Two Turtle Doves**

Jack heard SARAH's alarm and decided it would be best to get up now. He had finally got Fargo to set up a regular alarm ring tone for SARAH. Getting up to her playing a John Souza band piece or other bizarre song was getting old and just wrong. He got his shower and saw Tess getting out of bed.

Jack said, "I'll go get coffee and check the news. See you down stairs."

"Okay," and the shower started.

Zoe came down the stairs.

"Morning," Jack said. "Got tests this week?"

"You bet. The last of the semester. We studied all last night, you can check with SARAH. We didn't have time for anything. And then there is an essay due this Friday." Zoe said.

"You still going to work for to Café Diem?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Still want to get something for Lucas," Zoe got her books and headed for the door.

The scene on the way over was peaceful. The temperature had fallen to the twenties and the snow covered the roofs, grass and trees. The roads and the sidewalks were generally clear. There was a special heating element that ran through Eureka. It kept the houses at normal ranges and ran under the roads and sidewalks. Zoe rounded the corner and got on to the main street of Eureka. The shops were opening as she pulled in the parking space by Café Diem. Zoe got out and walked by the Jewelry store next to the restaurant. She walked by the window and looked in again. She saw a pair of turtle dove earrings. She thought they looked so bright and lovely.

Walking in the restaurant she said, "Morning Vincent."

_A/N Please join the rest of the story over at the 'Chuck' site. A new Chapter was posted there today. __There will be several chapters in this. I will be posting the chapters rather rapidly. I hope to have them up every other day till Christmas. __Please join us there._

_- the Christmas Elves_


End file.
